Many types of exercise regiments and methods exist both with and without the use of equipment. A person exercising while on his back can typically raise his knees to approximately one-hundred and ten degrees which is considered a normal range of motion (ROM) for hip flexion. By elevating the lower half of the person, the angle can be increased. Certain known exercise devices have deficiencies in that they impair ROM and/or do not support the thoracic region and spine. Due in part to the complexity of the hip joint, as it has seventeen muscles crossing it along with six different actions, the imbalance of the muscles is likely. Furthermore, the hips, shoulders and arms are working muscles in planes of motion that do not have a mechanical advantage. An angle of at least ninety degrees of flexion is needed for the hip and shoulder not to have such an advantage. While there are several exercises for the shoulder, there is no current method for the hips.
Similarly, research has shown that persons sitting for extended periods of time can develop inappropriate posture and health issues. The use of computers in the workplace has only increased the amounts of times people spend in a seated position. By supporting the spine while sitting, a more appropriate posture can be maintained. Current wedges or pillows do not properly support certain anatomical structures while a user is sitting on a floor or chair.